


Home is Where the Heart is

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Breastfeeding, Breasts, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Large Breasts, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Minutemen Era, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Sex, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robert wasn't really expecting another happy ending after his first wife. But after Angel breaks the news of an unplanned pregnancy, he chooses to stay in the now Minutemen controlled commonwealth of Massachusetts and even brings Duncan to come live with them.Now with a growing family, Robert is feeling the pressure of being a father once again.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Original Female Character(s), Robert Joseph MacCready/Sole Survivor
Kudos: 6





	Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

> "Bobby" = a pet name for Robert  
> Had a friend ask, so thought I would clarify. <3

The sudden coolness placed on his damp forehead made his eyes snaped open to causing his vision to blur while trying to focus on the face leaning over him. Darkness cover the small room like a thick blanket the only light coming from the dark skinned female's bright green pitboy causing a what looked like a radioactive halo around her wild black curls going every which way. The worried look across her face didn't help ease his racing heart beat pounding in his ears. "It was only a dream," she spoke softly as if she was talking to a frightened animal. She pushed her hand upward to run her fingers through his brown hair. Her other hand covering his as the ex mercenary reach his left hand outwards for her enlarged lower abdomen. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I already forgot about it," he closed his eyes with a sigh so the female couldn't look into them and tell that he was lying. Robert could tell it wasn't the answer the minutemen general was looking for as a long silence fell between the pair, the only sound coming from the loud crickets and generators outside their door. 

But the female didn't push the subject any further and simply played back down, this time on his shoulder with her free left hand resting on his bare chest. He felt the extra weight press against his own abdomen, no doubt due to the fact her enlarged stomach barely allowed her to breath normally if she were to lay on her back resulting to usually stack up pillows on her side most nights if he wasn't beside her. The cold metal of her pitboy pressed on his heated flesh caused goosebumps to surface on his arms while rapping then around the female. Pushing her curly hair downward so they wouldn't brush against his face. "I didn't mean to worry you," he broke the silence.

As her pitboy went back into sleep mode, causing the blanket of night to cover the pair once again, he felt the woman take a deep breath. "Its normal for a person to worry, Bobby," Angel closed her eyes while talking. She could tell sleep was sounding like a faraway place especially since her pitboy said sunrise was only an hour or two away; let alone if the taller male kept tossing and turning like he was only moments before. The dark skinned female could feel his hand bypass her nukacola robe she always wore to bed to brush his fingers against her abdomen. It was something she noticed that he did when ever the two were alone together and he was deep in thought.

At first Angel hated the way her body looked like a bloated Mirelurk since she wasn't able to really loose all the extra skin that came from having Shaun only a month before the bombs dropped. And now she swore her stomach was twice the size she was in her first pregnancy. Resulting in her slaping his hand away at the beginning with a death glare to pair with. Angel soon got over the touching as he started to it more now that the child inside of her begun to move around more and more with her due date getting closed each sunrise. "Speaking of which," she dragged her fingernails down his chest to get his attention, "Have you spoken with Duncan lately?"

Robert grunted at the thought of having a civilized conversation with the preteen boy. 

He had been worried about bring him to the northern commonwealth, but after seeing how Angel brought the minutemen from the brink of extinction and the news of him being a father once again, he chose to being his son to them. The brunet was forever grateful for the fact Angel never pushed for Duncan to forget about his own mother, if anything she would ask Macready about her as if to get a clear picture of the kind of woman Lucy was. It confused the ex mercenary why she would want so much detail about Lucy's personality and physical appearance. At first it he thought she had been comparing herself to his late wife; but it all became clear when she showed him a leather journal she had made. 

The tips of her fingers stained black from the charcoal that he and seen the female use to write in it. He just stared at the very first page had a portrait that looked identical to his late wife. It was a surreal moment as he flipped through the pages, the next one being a portrait of himself and then the rest having a drawings Duncan doing something monumental. Like shooting his first rifle or running to his first homerun. All of the things Angel had witnessed with her own eyes. Angel explained she had always wanted to make a scrap book for Shaun, but there were too many gaps between pictures. It also kept helped her relax instead of having to do the mountain of paperwork piling up on her desk.

He gave it to Duncan who seemed indifferent to the gift, something that made Robert actually livid if the female didn't calm him down, but he would find the blond preteen looking through journal in the livingroom when he though both Robert and Angel were in bed. Always stopping at the portrait of his mother. No doubt it was looking in a mirror to the younger male, the brunet never noticing until Angel brought up how much his son resembled the woman in the drawing.

Sadly Duncan the one thing he undoubtedly inherited from his father was his own stubbornness and headstrong attitude. Resulting in the preteen getting into fist fights with his peers and talking back to the teachers in school. Angel most left punishments up to Robert as she either didn't have the time between being a human incubator and paper work or didn't want to step to much much on Robert's toes (or maybe a little bit of both). That was until recently when Duncan threatened another kid with a small handgun at school recently, MacCready being out on the field leaving Angel to deliver a swift blow with an issue of the Publick Occurence to the back of the head. 

"Don't go look for a fight when they're isn't one, son," she had said. Mo doubt using the harsh tone that made even Robert sweat a little. "There is a thin line between us and the animals fighting on the streets outside and you are walking dangerous close to it. Don't make me hear one more thing about you acting up or I can assure you the brahmin won't be the only thing we'll tan."

To be fair, MacCready hadn't heard a single word about Duncan acting up for the next three days after he came back. That also includes the fact of Duncan being completely silent to the two of them as well. Hardly saying more than ten words total in a day to either Angel or himself. 

Robert scratched his stumble growing on his jawline as Angel drew circles with her index finger on his chest lazily. "I don't know what to do with him anymore, I really don't." He rubbed the side of his face, a wave of exhaustion over took his body. "The doc says it's normal for boys to be rebellious at this age - hell, I was definitely- but at times it is just fighting an up hill battle." He sighed through his nose. Robert wasn't sure what to expect the female to say, maybe some of that "old world wisdom" she was know for; but the one thing he wasn't expecting was the sound of her laughing softly beside him. Looking down at her as if he could see her face in the pitch black, he raised an eyebrow at the chuckling woman. "What is so funny?" 

"Nothing," she patted her palm on his ribs a few times. She shook her head and readjusted herself so then she was halfway ontop of the male. "Just the thought of you having to deal with a mini you amuses me a little." She stated after a moment. The brown skinned woman reached over to lace her fingers with his hand not trapped under her. "And the thought of you having to deal with it all over again, is only the cherry on top my love." She placed his hand on her stomach, sitting upwards to lean over him. His hands moving to her hips while she swung her leg to his other side straddling the male in pitch blackness (a familiar position he had found himself only nine months ago). Before she reached her over to the side table to turn on the small oil lamp. 

Light shot out the lamp every which way in the general's quarters. The orange tinted flame picking at the female's exposed bron skin exposed by the oversized red robe as she sat back, still carrying weight on her knees as if not to crush him. Her long thick curls that she would usually braid where stretching every which way settling on the tops of her shoulders. Angel placed her hands flat on his chest, a smile pulling at her lips that was soon mirrored by the brunet underneath her. She tilted her head causing the curls to fall over her shoulder slightly, "are you really not going to tell me what is really bothering you?" 

Robert would feel his smile falter as the image of the woman straddling him changed in a flash. Her black curls she took so much pride in were nothing but a few strands ontop of a head with wrinkly, cracked, peeling skin. Her honey brown eyes turned into a milky color - void of any life. The lips that he would use to fantasize about touching turned a dull blue color like as if the veins were popping through the rotting skin every which way. The haunting word rang in his own ears just like they had in his dream. "Ghoul". Closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath, he ran his palms up and down her thighs. When he opened them the female was back to her normal curious self. 

This time raising an eyebrow at him, waiting for a satisfactory answer. "It's nothing," Robert rolled his shifted his weight so Angel was sitting more on his hips, knowing the weight on her knees couldn't be comfortable with how thin the mattress was. His eyes not meeting hers, instead keeping them on his hands creeped up between her robe and exposed coffee tone skin. His hands moving over her large stomach, taking a few seconds to rub the area for a few seconds. He wasn't expecting any movement like the female would complain about during the day - it would honestly freak him out anytime he saw the large abdomen start moving randomly. 

The brunet passed her large breast for the moment and placed his hands downwards on her shoulders. Allowing the robe to fall down to reveal Angel's bare, orange tinted body ontop of him. Her hands going up to softly touch his elbows. 

Only for her hands to grasp his forearms as his palms rounded the bottoms of her heavy breast. Angel already had a large bust before she was even pregnant, something that wasn't in fashion before the war, to which she elude to the fact her body still hadn't recovered from having Shaun completely before being shoved into an oversized ice box. Now her bust were nearly twice they're normal size as her got closer to her due date (the thought of being a father all over by the end of the month still made his head spin). "Bobby?" Her hushed whisper pulled him out of his thought. 

Before the female could start asking any question, he reached up a little with his right hand to punch the dark nipple with his thumb and index finger. It was soft at first but he quickly switched to rolling and feeling it inflate slightly between his finger as he applied slightly more pressure. It was enough to have Angel gasp with an open mouth, one hand going to his wrist and the other going palm down on her chest to keep her balance. She rocked slightly onto her knees forward - even with the orange tint from the lamp he could see a deep blush under her brown skin. 

It didn't take much to get the small droplets of milk to trickle out onto his chest and then the sheets after doing the same to the adjacent breast, allowing the sensitive flesh a few seconds to rest as he palmed the whole breast. Resulting in female having to covering her mouth with the back of her hand. No doubt not wanting to wake up the whole settlement what was happening in the general's quarters at 1 am. She couldn't hold the lid gasp followed by a moan as Robert sat up slightly to place the nipple in his mouth using his free hand to squeeze the breast milk into his mouth, the other going to tug and flick the other. It was bitter taste, like eating an unripe mutfruit, but the way the dark skinned woman grinded down on his hip made a groan slip pass his lips. Angel's thin panties were already drenched from the little stimulation and he had no doubt his bands had they're own wet spot from his own arousal.

It was Angel that practically threw off his boxers while he placed a hand behind him to stabilize himself, pulling away for a moment to calm his heavy breathing. It didn't help that the female did not even wait for him to get the boxers fully off. Grasping his manhood in her palm while backing up slightly, out of his reach for the moment but she was able to play with him just a little without having to contort painfully. She would usually swallow him to the root by now, he had bruises on his back from the female had slammed him against wall to fiddle with his belt, but she wasn't so sure she would be able to get back up once she leaned too far forwards. Instead she held the base and then started to rub the tip with her rough palm. 

The sight was going to drive him mad as he bent his legs to make more room for the female, kicking the blanket off the bed for now. It did not help in the female still had milk droplets flowing out every few seconds onto his thighs or manhood. "You're going to have to move this show along soon," his voice cracked as she moved her hand downwards to roll his balls. "Keep doing this and the fun will be over before it starts." He ran a hand through his short brown hair as sweat started to dot his forehead.

"Look who's talking," Angel said with a sarcastic tone and a smile pulling a her lips. She took her other hand not rolling his testicles to gather some milk that was pulling ontop of his tight to rub onto her index finger. Before he could even ask what she was doing Angel passed his balls and dipped between his cheeks to flatten her index finger on his entrance. The warm liquid made him still jump slightly, which caused her to let out a giggle. She rubbed it there for a moment while looking him in the eye, raising an eyebrow after he widened his leg once again. She stayed there for a moment as she circling it and pressing down on his rim resulting in Robert taking deep breaths, before retreating her hand. 

After a slap to the thigh, she rose to her knees once again and gave him a few more pumps to laugh once again at his shaky breath. The smile quickly faded while Angel hovered over his hips once again, rubbing the tip of his manhood against her clit by arching her back the best she could with her extra weight. The feeling making her eyes practically rolled to the back of her head. Robert grasped onto her hips once again to stabilize her. Feeling the female go stiff a few times as he slid between her lower lips, tolling his own hips forwards a few times. He reached between her own lips to help guide himself into her entrance. Finding it as Angel lowered herself unexpectedly. She placed a hand on his chest and the other on her right thigh with a sudden gasp. 

The woman had to cover her mouth once again as Robert simply headly her hips upwards and trusted into to her over and over again, so then she would tire quickly having to bounce with twenty extra pounds. She moved her free hand to his arm to dig her blunt nails into his skin. Her eyes had a glossy look to them that made her vision blurry, Angel tried to blink the tears away but only made them run down her cheek. The sound of flesh slapping together bouncing off the walls had become nearly hypnotic to the female. Angel raised that hand on his arm once she could see through her and placed her thumb on his bottom lip.

The soft bite from his teeth caused the female to freeze and clench up. Only causing Robert the gasp audibly and force the female downwards so she was sitting down at his root. Loud moans and gasp came from her mouth as Angel placed both hands on his chest, trying to push up and roll her own hips to ride out her own climax. Only stopping with a breath through her nose as she felt a warm feeling in her lower region. The smile forming on her lips as Robert loosened his grip to grab at a clean handkerchief by the side times they usually use as sweat rags. She felt him slip out of her as she rolled her hips, but grinded her lower lips once again on his manhood. 

Causing the male to roll his eyes at his lovers actions. He wiped his mouth and chin before helping the female lay back down onto his left side once again. Not seeing the point in wiping down her chest (and his own) since her breast would usually empty themselves once she goes back to sleep and pushes against him, Robert careful wiped between her legs. Locking lips with the dark haired female as he leaned sideways slightly. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" Angel ran her fingers through his hair while he quickly cleaned himself off. It was something she would often do if she was worried about him, or something she would do when she knows he is lying through his teeth. Robert placed the handkerchief to the side and grabbed the blanket still hanging onto the side of the bed to cover the two before he spoke again. 

"Not now," he said. The male closing his eyes as he pulled the female closer to him so then the familiar weight of her abdomen was on his side. He reached over to flip off the lantern so then the think blacket of night would cover the room once again. "I don't want to ruin this moment." Robert closed his eyes as the General placed her head more on his shoulder. Placing an open palm over his head as her breathing slowed. 

He tried to mimic her breathing, but he knew he wouldn't get much sleep in the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far ;)  
> Hope y'all are staying safe and hope to see you again soon ~


End file.
